


Our Desire

by MatureFicsOnly



Category: Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris (2011)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, lemon zested smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatureFicsOnly/pseuds/MatureFicsOnly
Summary: Backstage, Raoul often teased her for her career and 'fake' singing voice. But now that he has yet to see and feel more from her, he finally gives in to her after holding back all these years, and discovers a new side of her voice that only he has the pleasure to hear.Backstage, Lucille often teased him by belittling his career and misjudging his ideas. But to realize he lost almost everything for her happiness after the bells rang for them, she finally returns the favor and gives him all love she kept inside since the day she hurt his feelings.Needless to say, their ways of teasing each other have gotten much more intimate, a great way to end their wedding night in the City of Love.





	1. Chapter 1

It was another applauding performance with her latest song, ‘Notre Désir’.  Lucille and Raoul were recently married, and above all happy together.  Marriage was not only a necessity back in their time, but it was a new chapter in their lives.  Francoeur assisted Lucille like he always did, and couldn’t be happier for the newfound commitment his friend made for her lover.  He valued Lucille like a sister, his family far beyond his own species. Among his new family included his creators: Raoul and Charles, as well as Emile and his new wife, Maud.  It was a beautiful accident, and he was the one who brought them all together, the one who reunited a couple who had been pining over each other since first grade.  Once the wedding was over, Emile took off with his wife, Maud, Charles offered to let Francoeur stay the night, and Raoul and Lucille went their way, where they’ll make their own performance. 

“Another magical performance, sweetheart!” congratulated, Raoul.  And not a hint of sarcasm in uttering his cute nicknames for her.  He felt a single tear form on his eye and wiped it.  “And to top it off: you sang it for _us_!”

“You take back all those things you said about my career?” teased Lucille.

“Well, yeah, that’s like the fifteenth time you asked.  And… voila!  We’re here.”  Raoul stepped out of his new vehicle, which he dubbed as Catherine II, and rushed to Lucille’s side to help her step out.  The cabaret singer was astonished to see a small stone and brick build, two-storey home before them. They were greeted with a small front yard, growing the same flowers Raoul would offer to her as a congratulatory gift after her performances.  Maybe he can’t sing, but he sure sacrificed a lot for her happiness.

The two went inside and Lucille was even more in love than ever.  The interior was cosy, the living room felt bigger on the inside, the kitchen was a bit small, but roomy enough to serve meals for future guests, there was a downstairs bathroom nearby, perfect for a shower and a bubble bath to unwind, and the upstairs bathroom and bedroom looked perfect.  There was even a spare room, perhaps for when they have their first child together.

“Raoul… how did you?”

“Oh, the new Police Commissioner, Pâté rewarded me enough money to find a better place to stay for both of us since the loss of Catherine. I went through a few rough patches before then, such as staying over with Emile and Maud with Charles.  It took a few months before this place was fully built and for me to get a new delivery truck. And finally, it’s not far from the L’Oiseau Rare!  After all, a good husband’s job is to give his beloved wife all that she wants, right?  What do you think?”

“Oh, Raoul… it’s perfect… just like you.” Lucille gently touched her chest in awe.  And to think she thought his sacrifices would come to an end after he brought Francoeur back to her.  It didn’t end there, and she always prayed it never will.  Once again, her prayers were answered.  

“M-Me, perfect? Well, I may be an egomaniac at times but deep down I always thought I was a loser, and that you were the only one in the world to ever be perfect,” Raoul spoke with doubt.  It was true that she’s more successful than he is. Take his perception of Lucille as an exaggeration if you will, but there was no one he values more than her. Everything he did for her made words mean nothing.

“That’s not true.  I had my own ups and downs before I became a singer, especially when I thought you hated me and moved on. I couldn’t move on, and I was heartbroken for years, but that didn’t stop me from pursuing my passion.  And the best part of it was it led me back to you,” Lucille confessed. 

Feeling the guilt sink in, Raoul sighed and gently embraced his new wife. “Lucille, I’m so sorry for running away.  I really had no idea you were trying to pursue me.  I used to think women are odd, yet mysteriously dangerous creatures that like to mess with poor, unsuspecting men like myself.”

Lucille giggled and playfully slapped his chest.  “You’re an idiot.”

“At least it helped make you feel better.  So, are you hungry?  Do you need me to warm up a bath for you?  I’ll do anything.”

“Relax, darling, you’re my husband, not my servant.  I can handle things myself.  Now, I’m going to get a bath using these bath needs Maud gifted me, while you _wait_ for me in the bedroom.” Lucille flashed him a sultry look and swayed her hips to the upstairs bathroom.

“You know I can join you, right?” Raoul purred as he leaned on the staircase handle.

Lucille paused for a moment and turned to wink at him.

“Later, _R_ aoul.”

 

 


	2. Our Desire

“Ah, now this is heaven,” Lucille sighed in pleasure as she slowly dipped her body further into the warm suds.  She started to clean her delicate form, from the end of her hair to the tips of her toes.  The soap that was lent to her as a gift had the scent of sunflower oil, and it made her look back at Raoul’s long-gone delivery truck, Catherine. The aroma was pleasant, nostalgic, and oddly arousing… perhaps it’s because sunflowers remind her of Raoul.

Once more, she looked back at all those times he sacrificed what he had for her.  She wondered, how much does Raoul love her anyway?  Whenever they used to bump ways, they never saw eye-to-eye, always teasing each other mercilessly about who has the better life. She knew she won that fight, but it never occurred to her that Raoul helped her prove her life was better than his.

She looked back at all the things Emile secretly told her about him: how both men got the ‘medal of honor’ so Raoul could get a chance to watch her performance; how they left Maynott’s conference with Raoul changing his mind about turning Francoeur in knowing the harmless flea was going to die in the hands of the former Police Commissioner; how he permanently brought Francoeur back to his human-size to spare her from humiliation and misery; and how he shared many of his hidden desires for her to Emile.  Her hands trailed down to her waist where his legs once wrapped around it.  He saved her life that day.  He gave up everything to save Francoeur for her: his truck, his (straw) coat, his delivery goods, and his pride.  In fact, he gave up everything for her – that’s how much he loves her. And how stupid did she have to feel to not realize it sooner? 

All these thoughts rushed through her mind, it made her heart race, and it made her want him, need him, to be with him forever.  She told him to wait till they go to bed, but she couldn’t resist slowly tracing her fingers over to her breasts to caress them, wondering how it felt if it was his hands roaming over them.

“Oh, Raoul I love you… I love you so much,” she moaned out.  One hand fondled with her left breast, while the other descended beneath the bath and shakily began to rub her core, unable to resist her melodious voice of passion.

Meanwhile, Raoul quickly finished his bath to prepare the bedroom for their big night.  The sheets were readily made, some candles and sunflowers were placed on the dresser to brighten the room and elevate the romance.  He pampered his hair, applied a bit of scented cologne to add to his ‘sexual appeal’.  In spite of everything he said about his extensive knowledge on love, deep down he was nothing more than a virgin who never experienced true love until he confessed to Lucille.  Well, they are still virgins to say the least, and he seemed to know more about intimacy through words while she was born to seduce… in his eyes.

The moment he loosened up his robe, he heard Lucille’s sudden outburst coming from the nearby bathroom.  Concerned, he rushed over to the door and called her name.

“Luci—”

“Raoul… more!” he heard her cry out

Raoul’s face grew hot, sending a wave of nerves to shoot down at his nether regions.  “M-More? More what?” he stammered.

“Please… I need you,” he heard her moan loudly.  Oh jeez, does she even know how loud she’s being right now?

He felt his shaft begin to grow as he continued to hear Lucille’s pleasant cries of ardour. He wanted nothing more than to barge right in, take off his robe, and join Lucille for his second bath, but he had his self-control… yet he was quickly losing it.  His hard on continued to grow, and he does not want to let it go to waste by taking care of it himself.  He wants Lucille, he _needs_ her. _Now._

“L-Lucille! Are you okay in there?” he asked shakily.

“Huh? O-Oh, yes, I was just finishing up!” Lucille answered. _Oh God, did he hear me scream his name just now?_

Lucille quickly left the tub in search of her undergarments.  Darn it, and to think she wanted to use that corset lingerie (this word hasn’t existed during their time yet) to seduce him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?  Do you want me to come in?”

Hastily, Lucille grabbed a towel and, too anxious about Raoul to wrap the towel around her body, rushed to grab the doorknob. It was too late.  The door was pushed open by Raoul, and the naked cabaret singer bumped against him, sending them both to the wooden floor with Lucille on top of him.  The couple groaned in pain before meeting each other’s eyes in a long, awkward stare.  It didn’t take long for Raoul’s gaze to slowly lower to her cleavage, where only a towel and his robe is what separated her soft flesh from his. Lucille, on the other hand, blushed madly at not only at their position but at something hard poking at her inner thigh.

“Uh, hi?” Raoul started in an attempt to keep the awkwardness away. With that, he was quickly responded with a slap to the face.

“Ah, no, don’t look!” She shrieked as she hastily scooted away from him, holding the towel in front to cover what she could.

“Lucille, you do realized we’re maaaa…. Wow,” he breathed. Sure that towel covered what it should, but it could never hide those alluring curves on her waist and chest. She looked so much more attractive with her hair down in loose curles, and how smooth her legs looked underneath her sheltered attire. Lucille felt offended and slapped him once more.

“I said don’t look!”

“Don’t lo—honey, you’re beautiful! Of all the dates we had, I’ve never seen you look _this_ exposed before and… you look absolutely… irresistible,” Raoul swooned. 

Lucille was in awe with the comment, but quickly shook her head. “I know you know that, but you should have waited for me to wear something.”

“Why wear something that’s meant to be taken off anyway?”

“Like your robe?” she deadpanned and pointed at the fabric her husband wore.  When her eyes descended further, she blushed and gulped at what she was seeing. “Um… what’s…”

Raoul stared down and noticed a bulge underneath his already loosened robe. He yelped and placed his hands over his lap. “I… I guess we’re both new to this, huh?  New to seeing… each other?”

“Yes,” she answered.  She flashed a sultry look that caught Raoul’s eye. “Aren’t you going to take me to bed?”

The delivery man smirked and pulled her up, bridal style. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Raoul gently laid her on the bed next to him and shared their first kiss of the night.  It was chaste at the beginning, kissing once, then twice, no tongue just yet.  Lucille hummed in pleasure and snaked her arms around Raoul’s fairly broad shoulders. Raoul may be a man with a desire to eye his woman, but he had self-respect.  He didn’t want to escalate their first session without her consent, neither did he want his eyes to wander down to a more dangerous territory. He softly wrapped his hands around her waist and massaged in small, circular motions on her back.

“Raoul, that tickles!” Lucille giggles.

“You love it when I tease you,” Raoul purred back.  Lucille broke the hug and noticed the effort he put into elevating the mood.

“You prepared all this, for me?”

“You bet.  I may not be a singer like Francoeur, but that doesn’t stop me from loving you in many different ways.” His hand caressed her cheek, and she took it in her hand to kiss it. The singer hummed against his touch and rubbed her cheek against his palm.

“I never realized how smooth your hands were,” Lucille added, considering Raoul always wore gloves.

“Heh, I’m glad you noticed. I saved that for you.  It’s not easy being a delivery man… don’t want to taint these bad boys with paper cuts and ink smudges.” She giggled at her husband’s remarks.

“And I never realized how gorgeous you are underneath it all,” Raoul added.  Lucille blinked in confusion before realizing she no longer had the towel with her.  She was stark naked, and she was at the mercy of her husband.

“I-It’s not fair!  How come I’m the only one who’s naked?” she squeaked.

“Hey, I’m naked too, you know,” reminded the delivery man. “Just take this robe off for me and we’re even.”

Lucille’s hazelnut orbs darted between her lover’s eyes and his clothed body. Her hands inched forward but drew back slightly in hesitance.  Raoul observed her shyness and gently guided her hand to his collar. His sincere, yet somewhat shy smile granted approval, and she slowly slid the robe off his shoulders, revealing more of him. She licked her lips with anticipation and, after hours of agony for Raoul, she finally got the robe off.

Her eyes widened at the size of his… manhood. The sight of it sent shivers down her spine, and the thought of _that_ being inside her sent a wave of pleasure down to her core.  She also couldn’t help but laugh at his hairy legs.  She expected him to be like those typical lanky men with no body hair. Raoul didn’t know what she was thinking, but he did know, by the look on her face, that she was clearly aroused.

“You like what you see?”

“I-I do but… will it fit?” Lucille asked dubiously.

Raoul’s smile faded slowly. “I.. don’t know that.  Shall we find out together?”

“Raoul..”

“Lucille,” he quickly silenced her. “I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want.  If you want to put this off for another day then I gladly will.  But please understand that once I have your approval, you can’t go back on your word.”

“What? Why?” Lucille asked.  Her husband blushed.

“Because if you say yes, then I can no longer hold back even if you tell me to.”

The singer opened her mouth slightly to say something, but stopped.  Instead, she gazed deeply into his eyes and nodded. It was all the approval he needed to gently push her down and continue where they left off.

When Raoul’s kisses descended to her neck, he suddenly recapped those times where Victor nearly strangled her and abused her during their supposed ‘relationship’.  It made him furious to see him handling his woman with such disrespect.  He shook himself away from the thought and gently suckled against her neck, leaving his first hickey.  Throughout their time together, the two would often, cuddle, hold hands and kiss each other no further than the lips.  That was it!  He saved so much for her once they got married, and so did she. His fingers intertwined with his wife’s, as he found a particular spot on her neck that made her gasp in pleasure.

_Nailed it._

“My love, there is so much more I’m hearing besides your wonderful singing voice.”  He lifted her hand and kissed it back. “And the best part is, only I have the pleasure to know that.”

“You’re such an idiot,” giggled Lucille.  She could no longer hide the blush on her face from his compliments.

“An idiot with great promise,” he retorted back, then began planting kisses on the soft skin of her shoulders. Seconds later, his hand gently rested over her left breast, caressing her nipples as he explored her further. She cried out his name and turned away.

“Pleased?”

“Very. You sure know how to treat a woman,” she commented.

“Only because it’s you.” The man continued to worship her beauty, massaging her breasts some more, as well as her stomach.  His wife hummed in pleasure and rested her hand over his when it touched her womb. 

“I…I always wanted to have a child with you, Raoul,” she confessed. 

“You… do you really mean that?”

“Yes.  I always dreamed of having a future with you. I may be successful, but I wasn’t happy. I wasn’t complete.  And then you returned to my life to prove how much I mean to you. I just wished I did the same instead of treating you so horribly.” Lucille felt tears form in her eyes from all the guilt she felt, and from all the heartbreak she put them through. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay.  The past stays where it belongs.  All that matters now is that I got the girl of my dreams to stay by my side till the day I die,” her husband reassured her, kindness written all over his face.  Saying such a thing was new to Lucille, considering it wasn’t a cliché back in their day.  Raoul didn’t like seeing her upset, so he wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

“Me too…” she swooned back and pulled him down into a searing kiss.  Her fingers lightly stroked from his neck to his chest.  She figured he would be a wimp underneath his clothes, but he surprisingly looks fairly lean. She licked her lips and lusciously rubbed is chest, occasionally teasing his pecs between her fingers as she went. The man hissed with frustration. 

“Seductress… trying to cast a spell on me, I see?” he cooed in response.

“Is it working?” she asked, distracting him while her hands continued to descend until she began to tease the base of his member. Raoul gasped at the unannounced sensation.

“It always has,” he mumbled. His grin was devious one. She’s a lot feistier than he thought, or not.  His hands savoured the softness of her abdomen once more, then went south. When Lucille realized where he was going, her hand unconsciously went over to cover herself.

“Raoul,” she said.  Her husband saw the obvious shyness in her eyes.  She wasn’t hesitant, let’s give her that.  She certainly wanted this. Of all things, she felt insecure.

“Lucille, come on, there’s nothing to be shy about. You’re beautiful,” Raoul reassured her.  When she noticed him slowly moving away from her, she lifted her head and shoulders to face him. Despite his painful hard-on, he patiently waited for her to feel comfortable in her own skin. She sat up to get answer him properly.

“Say it again?” It was meant to be a command, but the way she said it sounded like a question of reassurance.  Never ending at that.

“Beautiful, sexy, irresistible, gorgeous, heavenly, _ravishing,_ need I say more?” Raoul replied.  He saw her look away and whimper, as if he turned her on more than he should.  His eyes glanced back and forth between her face and her legs, which slowly strode to reveal more of herself.

“Come on, sweetheart. Your hand,” he added, his voice demanding yet pleading.

When Lucille released her hand, her husband had mixed reactions, all of which were positive.  His member achingly twitched at the sight of her sex.  He felt he was yet again lost in a trance. He was practically drooling, and if his nose wasn’t bleeding then it probably should be.  Most of all, he was relieved to know she was a virgin.  As a charismatic French man, he has a hidden passion for sensual intimacy and learned how to identify whether a woman is a virgin or not. He’s watched too many mature films these days to know that, while masturbating at the thought of sleeping with Lucille.  Who knew he was finally getting all that he hoped for?

“Well? I gave you my invitation, so what’re you waiting for?” Lucille spoke, her cheeks burning up at her husband’s reaction.  Raoul smiled and eagerly crawled back onto her, apologizing for his uncouth response to the sight of her flower. He grabbed a bottle of sunflower oil on their dresser and opened it. “It smells nice,” his wife added.

“It’s got other purposes besides fuelling Catherine,” he teased.

“Don’t tell me you touched yourself with this stuff?” she giggled back and took the bottle from him to examine it.

“Does it matter?”

“That depends on who you’re thinking of.”

“You know the answer to that, sweetheart.”

“…Catherine?”

The two stared at each other briefly before bursting into fits of laughter. “Even if I made my protests, you would still think it sounds dirty.  I touch myself for you and only you.” Lucille blushed at his bold confession.

“Speaking of Catherine, I have something for you too.” Realizing her legs are too weak to stand from her current mood, her eyes gestured over to her bag, which Raoul obediently took the object on the other beside table and was surprised to see a familiar object inside. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets at what he saw.

“Is this…?”

“Yup.  It’s your toy from First Grade,” Lucille finished while unconsciously covering her breasts.  “You finally came back to me, so as promised I give you back your toy.”

“Lucille, I... I don’t know what to say. T-Thank you.”  The exuberant inventor pulled his nostalgic toy close to his chest.  Once he opened his eyes, he gently put the truck back in the bag and returned it on the same spot. Confused, Lucille was brought into a passionate French kiss. The toy no longer mattered to Raoul, it was Lucille.

“I love you,” he mumbled in between, “I love you so much.”

“I.. lo—mmh!” Lucille did her best to confess back, but damn - he’s such a good kisser! She quickly gave in and allowed him to push her back down on the bed to continue their consummation.

The man knew exactly where they left off, and where his hands should be next.  He took the bottle back from Lucille and coated his hands with sunflower oil  While one hand continued to fondle with her breasts, his tongue dancing with hers, his right hand finally made its way down to massage her core.  Lucille broke the kiss and moaned in response. It startled Raoul, but it made him want to keep on going. His fingers cautiously teased her, entering her folds but not exactly feeling her inside just yet.  He never felt a woman’s sex before, he saved that experience for her.  His index finger made its way up until it brushed against her sensitive nub. To his expectation, Lucille arched her back in pleasure.

“Raoul, please!” she whimpered. Where was he touching her? _What exactly is_ he touching?  Why does it feel so good?  She refused to admit it, but she wanted him to touch her more.

“Gotcha.” Raoul knew exactly what she thought.  He continued to tease her sensitive bud with his thumb this time.  To her surprise, his fingers worked their magic by slowly entering her one-by-one.  Tears pooled into her eyes as she could hardly take the pleasure and heat altogether.  He wasn’t even inside and he could feel her

When her neck was exposed, Raoul saw this as an opportunity and increased her pleasure by leaving more hickeys until he found _all_ her weak spots. It was a foreign sensation for the charismatic man.  When he inserted a second finger, he groaned at how her walls would clench him in every time he stroked them. He did not want to go too far in as he did know that a woman’s first experience can be painful and the last thing he wanted was to make her bleed during their first time.  Despite being confident in their foreplay, deep down, he feared the possibility of hurting his beloved wife. 

They were sitting up now.  It was a temporary position. Feeling soaked underneath, Lucille now found herself grinding against Raoul’s swollen length.  Grunting between pain and pleasure on his lower half, Raoul avenged himself by planting kisses and soft bites on her chest. Every time he took one of her erect nipples in his mouth, she would cry out his name and leave faint scratches up his back. Raoul’s self-control was breaking at this point. He no longer just needed her. He was _desperate_. In time, she felt the same way.

“Raoul,” she whispered hotly into his ear, making him shudder. “Please… make me yours.”

“Ah… a-are you sure?” he moaned back.

“Yes… please!  I can’t take it anymore,” she panted shamelessly. “I _need_ you.”

Raoul yelped as Lucille pulled him down on her once more, only this time she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her entrance.

“As you wish,” he finally answered.  He politely asked her to remove her legs, allowing him to sit up and enter her properly.  They were both lubricated and prepared, so this should be easy, right?  He did his best to look confident, to grant reassurance in contrast to Lucille’s shyness and insecurities. He relaxed, took deep breaths, and, once aligned, slowly began to enter her.  He grunted at the foreign contact, and clenched the sheets to prevent himself from erasing his sanity. 

Lucille wrapped her arms around her husband’s shoulders and squealed. She did all she could to calm down, to keep it all in as he entered deeper. They both gasped when they felt a barrier. Finally giving in, Raoul gazed into her eyes, orbs full of worry and doubt.  Inwardly connecting with these emotions, Lucille flashed a warm smile and kissed him.  It was her turn to grant reassurance, and that’s exactly what he needed to break that barrier.

When he broke through her hymen, he stopped after hearing her cry out in pain.  Thankfully she was alright underneath.  Tears pooled out of _both_ their eyes, but Raoul helped kiss her tears away.  He too suffered from the tightness of her walls sucking him in, but she must have suffered more due to her adjusting to his size.  It was the first time he saw Lucille in pain because of _him_. He hushed her, comforted her, and allowed her to get back at him by biting and scratching in order to endure the ephemeral pain.  Finally once she was ready, Lucille allowed him to move. When she saw his tears, she too kissed them away.  It made her heart pound more knowing her husband was that worried about her.

The worst part of the was finally over, and the pleasure seeped in swiftly.  Raoul’s pacing was slow, trying to adapt to her more. Frustrated, his wife demanded he’d move faster, but he rejected her and followed his own instincts. When the time felt right, she observed he was starting to thrust in and out of her with more celerity.  Lucille didn’t hold back.  Her sensuous moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room and rang mercilessly into Raoul’s ears, causing him to pick up the pace.  The deeper he went, the harder she dug her nails down his back.  The tone in their voices were in sync, as if they were performing a duet. 

The tears in her eyes were inevitable, but he was able to see past clouded lust and would slow down to wipe her tears away.  They didn’t lose sight as to why they’re doing this. They made their commitments as husband and wife.  They weren’t having sex, they were making love in the city that found it.

It was only the matter of time before Raoul hit that one spot that made Lucille cry out so loud she couldn’t care less if any outsider heard it.  It was perhaps the highest note her husband has ever heard, and he savoured it as he was already close to his climax. 

“Lucille, I-I’m about to—!” he growled.

“Please, do – Raoul!“ Lucille was cut short with a gasp, and roughly pulled Raoul to moan into their last lip-lock for the night, as she felt herself being filled to the brim.  Her time came not long after his and their cells met.  Once he went soft, Raoul managed to pull out before his legs grew weak, then laid on his back next to her, panting heavily. His wife squeaked at the sudden empty feeling and chuckled to herself.  Wow, did that seriously just happen? She covered her blushing face in embarrassment, which caught her husband’s attention.

“Lucille? Are you okay?” he asked wearily.

“Y-Yes,” she mumbled. “I’m just mortified.”

Raoul felt his heart ache. “You didn’t like it, did you?”

Lucille instantly removed her hands and glared. “Of course not, I loved it! It’s just that maybe… I was too _loud_.”

The man studied her words and expression carefully before coughing into fits of laughter.  Confused, yet slightly offended, Lucille grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. “What’s so funny?”

“Honey, relax!” he giggled. “Nobody heard you. What, did you think Emile paid me to put up a show?  We’re technically away from the city and the neighbors left an hour ago because they had to attend a ball event.”

“H-How did you know that?” Lucille asked while hugging the blankets close to her chest.

“After years of deliveries, you pick stuff up,” Raoul sighed, then opened his arm to beckon her. “C’mere.”

Lucille’s embarrassment, concern, and self-doubt faded almost too quickly. Perhaps, he too is capable of ‘casting a spell’ on her.  She relaxed and laid her head against his heaving chest, humming against his heartbeat. The room was now mixed with silence, their scents, and the scent of burnt-out candles, with a hint of the perfume the used.  The cabaret singer was slowly nodding off, while her husband wearily watched his beauty drift to sleep.  That is until he thought of something to say.

“Can I say something?”

“Hm?” she asked, eyes fluttering slowly.

“You sounded exquisite back there,” he swooned and blushed as he recalled those moments not long ago.  His mind was too lazy to gather all the details, as well as to reawaken his already softened length.

“And you were so charming, so sexy, so good to me,” she paused through each comma, trying to regain her voice to catch the right words until she could no longer think of anything else but dream. Her eyes were finally shut and she mumbled. “I love you, Raoul.”

He gave her sleeping face that same charming smile and kissed her forehead, then wrapped his other arm around her securely as she slept. His eyes finally gave in and pulled her close before falling asleep.

“Vous aussi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it for this story! So far I haven't gotten any views on this, which is kind of a relief. This is mostly practice writing anyway. Hopefully they're in-character in this chapter.  
> Feel free to leave a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first AMIP story! I keep seeing heaps of Francille fanfics and that's alright, but what's not alright is that I'm not seeing any good Raocille stories anywhere! Also, please don't bash Raoul for getting together with Lucille instead of Francoeur. It's childish and unnecessary. Even if you continue to do so, it's not going to change the fact that they're together. I do like Francille as well, don't get me wrong, but I like seeing them more as having a more familial relationship. I would say they have the same relationship as Charles and Raoul. 
> 
> Anyway this is the first out of the second chapter. Be mindful of the rating and the pairing, yadda yadda yadda.  
> I'll be sure to post the second chapter soon. :)


End file.
